Traditional lighting fixtures, such as those utilized in offices and retail spaces, employ light sources for generating light. These light fixtures reflect or otherwise direct light to illuminate a given area. To adjust their light output, these existing light fixtures can be electronically controlled using mechanical devices, such as a dimmer switch, or digital programmable controllers. In some instances, a user can physically adjust a housing or trim for a given light fixture to redirect the light within the given area.